


At His Altar

by inamac



Series: The Valkyrie Universe [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Plotty, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inamac/pseuds/inamac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At one of the Dark Lord's rallies, Lucius and Severus consider their options.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At His Altar

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed response to a throwaway comment (_Snape: Come worship at my altar! *leers, gropes himself*_) by Mara in comments on a crack!fic. Being Lucius and Severus they wanted to go darker - and I've been reading far too much WWII/Nazi drama recently (hence the title) This was written as a quick vignette, but has become the base premise for my 'Valkyrie' series.

At His Altar

The dark robed and masked figures moved slowly through the autumnal ground-mist, separating to form a rough circle around the tall figure whose eyes glowed red like coals from the depths of his shadowing hood. Snape, watching from the shelter of one of the intact monolithic arches, sneered as the central figure levitated himself to stand on the altar stone.

"Do you suppose that he gets off on it?" whispered the blond man at his side.

"What?" Snape had thought himself alone, he should have noticed Malfoy's approach.

"The Dark Lord." An ironic smile twisted Lucius's lips as he spoke the title. "Do you suppose he gets a sexual charge from these power games - or has his madness gone beyond mere human feelings?"

Snape looked up in astonishment at the tall pureblood. To use such words, make such speculations within the Inner Circle could result in _Cruciatus_ \- or worse. In all the years he had known Lucius he had never considered him to be reckless - except in some of his more speculative financial dealings. The man was still smiling, waiting for an answer.

"_Come worship at my altar!_ you mean?" he asked.

Lucius nodded. "In this case literally." Both men examined the distant figure, He had not cast _Sonorous_ and the morning dampness swallowed his oration - but they had both listened to too many of these speeches to newly recruited Death Eaters to need to hear this one. The Dark Lord had drawn his wand and was gesturing impressively over the heads of the circle of anonymous figures.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "Well," he said, "Unless he actually leers, gropes himself and comes all over the altar I don't think your question is going to get an answer."

"Hmm." Lucius looked speculatively from the altar to Snape. "You don't think so then. Pity. If there was any human emotion left in him he might have been worth following."

"That's a dangerous comment to make, Malfoy. If I told him..."

Now the grey eyes were wholly focussed on Snape, all thought of the meeting dismissed. "You won't," he said. "You made an Unbreakable Vow to protect my son. Throwing me to that rabid dog would violate that. Think of what my death would do to Draco - and to you."

Snape considered, conscious that Malfoy had engineered this discussion, and that his words had, as usual, a deeper meaning. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"Because you're no more committed to that madman's plans that I am. We both want out, Severus. I think that we have similar objectives - Voldemort's death."

"Potter..."

Lucius sneered. "Dumbledore's faction are pinning all their hopes on Potter. The Dark Lord is obsessed with him. But you know as well as I how reliable prophecies are. If we want him taken down, it would be prudent to do it ourselves, before he does even more damage to our world."

Snape looked at him, aware of the tension in the still body, the wary expression in the grey eyes, and something more. "I don't know about him," he glanced sideways to the altar, "But you get off on this, don't you?" he asked softly.

The other man nodded, white-blond hair swinging free of the concealing hood. "I think we understand each other, Severus. After all, we were Sorted into Slytherin. When this farce is over I'll expect you at the Manor. My private quarters." He turned away without waiting for answer, and melted into the mist.

Snape looked after him, aware that there was an ache in his own groin, a thudding in his chest that he had not felt for years. Not since Lucius had placed a hand on his shoulder to welcome him into Slytherin House - and taught him everything that that meant, the excitement of spying and manipulating and re-making the world around his own centre.

He pulled his own hood back up and moved into the circle. Later he would accept Lucius's invitation to his house, and his quarters. After that, well, he would consider whatever plans the other man proposed - on his own terms.

~End~

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed response to a throwaway comment (_Snape: Come worship at my altar! *leers, gropes himself*_) by Mara in comments on a crack!fic. Being Lucius and Severus they wanted to go darker - and I've been reading far too much WWII/Nazi drama recently (hence the title) This was written as a quick vignette, but has become the base premise for my 'Valkyrie' series.


End file.
